choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Bump Miscellaneous Characters
Baby Bump Chapter 1 'Dr. Mariana Castillo' She is the doctor who tells you that you're pregnant. In Chapter 5, she tells you to call her by her first name. During the auction, she tells you that she finds Officer Keith hot and you can help her get a date with him in a premium scene. Her character model resembles Winona Johnson from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Dean' She is the dean of the business school where Your Character got her master's. She resembles Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods. 'Woman 1' She is one of three women fangirling over Mr. Covington during the commencement speech. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. 'Woman 2' She resembles Kira Howard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Gwen' She resembles Kristin Jones from Nightbound. Her name is revealed to be Gwen. Chapter 2 'Elijah Simmons' He is the owner of a clothing store. In Chapter 3, you have the task of convincing him to come to the reopening of Luisa's bar. If you succeed, he will bring along some additional guests. In Chapter 5, he participates in the auction that is part of a fundraiser. You help delay his auction to give Luisa time to arrive and bid on him. 'Craig' He is the mayor's receptionist who tells you and all other candidates that the mayor likes football to sabotage your application. You can get back at him by putting salt into his coffee. In Chapter 4, he finds out you are pregnant and makes fun of it. In Chapter 5, he blackmails you with this knowledge. His character model resembles Griff Sanderson from the Bloodbound series. 'Boone' He is the mayor's dog. During your interview, the mayor asks you to convince him to give away his dog in a hypothetical exercise. Even if you convince him, the mayor still doesn't hire you. 'Bao' He is your sister's boyfriend. If you lie and say that she has mentioned him to you, you fumble your words and he smiles at your nervousness. In Chapter 3, you can convince him to come to the reopening of Luisa's bar by telling him there will be unlimited tacos. He will then bring more guests. He resembles Ronan from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Luisa' She is the owner of a bar in Gracetown. In Chapter 3, you talk to her and learn about her uncle whose dream she made come true but he died before she did. Her dream is to open a Mexican restaurant. You help her with the reopening of her bar incorporating her Mexican restaurant idea. When Elijah asks her if he can come, she is obviously nervous. In Chapter 5, she bids on Elijah and gets him as a date. Chapter 3 'Employee' He greets you when you and Mr. Covington go to eat ice cream. If you successful name the mystery flavor, he is impressed. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists. 'Fawn' A walk in the woods (premium scene) provides you with this cute encounter. 'Deer' The fawn's father, however, isn't nearly as pleased to see you. 'Officer Keith' You have the task of convincing him to come to the reopening of Luisa's bar. You can do so by being polite to him. He will then bring along two officers. He participates in the auction in Chapter 5. You can help Mariana bid on him. His character resembles the version of Bill from Sunkissed who is based on Tommy Phelps from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Jake' Jake is one of Elijah's customers who comes to the reopening if you convince Elijah. He resembles Tristao from Passport to Romance. 'Officer (female)' If you manage to invite Officer Keith, she will come along. She resembles the female Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Officer (male)' He will also come along with Officer Keith. He resembles a police officer from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 who is based on Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. 'Stranger 1' Bao brings her along if you successfully convince him. She resembles the female Eros board member from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Stranger 2' Bao brings him along. He thinks the remodel is impressive work. His character model resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking. Chapter 4 'Customer (male)' He resembles Carlisle Montgomery from Passport to Romance. 'Customer (female)' She resembles Lucilla Nazario from Perfect Match. 'Geoffrey' Mr. Covington's butler who resembles Arthur Woods. Chapter 5 'Attendee 1' She resembles Lorelai Lee. 'Attendee 2' He resembles Chadley Fortnum. 'Bidder' She resembles Elena Vo from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Bouncer' He only appears if you choose to follow Cassandra. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Baby Bump' Characters